An electronic device with a touch screen allows a user to control the device by touch. The user may interact directly with the objects depicted on the display through touch or gestures. Touch screens are commonly found in consumer, commercial, and industrial devices including smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, desktop computers, monitors, gaming consoles, and televisions. A touch screen includes a touch sensor that includes a pattern of conductive lines disposed on a substrate.
Flexographic printing is a rotary relief printing process that transfers an image to a substrate. A flexographic printing process may be adapted for use in the fabrication of touch sensors. In addition, a flexographic printing process may be adapted for use in the fabrication of flexible and printed electronics (“FPE”).